


Muse

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, jaebri as classical guitarists, mentions of sexy times LOL, musician!AU, yup that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: "This silence belongs to us"JaeBri Musician AU inspired by the fact that Brian was originally on guitar before Jae joined the team, making him switch to bass and he used to resent Jae a lot because of that.Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun are classical guitar prodigies who have been competing for as long as they can remember. Their names often mentioned in the same sentence but never referred to as a unit - they were rivals, after all.Jaehyung and Younghyun are backstage away from the other competitors. They're sitting on the floor, backs on the walls of the narrow hallway, fingers intertwined as they stare at each other to relieve the nerves. The buzz of the anticipating crowd is dull. It's only during times like this, of their own silence, times where their notes and plucking aren't clashing, that they can admit they are each other's muses.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to message me & become friends! :)  
> twitter: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Younghyun doesn't remember exactly when it was determined that Park Jaehyung was his enemy and his goal was to overcome him. Younghyun has always loved music, picked up the acoustic guitar when he was only 9 and eventually got into fingerstyle and classical guitar. His parents were supportive of him, enrolling him in various classes, buying new guitars, strings, tuners and capos whenever he needed them. When he started going to competitions, he always came in first for his age bracket but it was never about winning for him, he just loved being able to share music. One fateful competition he met a boy around his age, just a year older, with dyed blonde hair and circle glasses that rest on his small nose.

"Hi," he says, holding out his hand,

"I'm Jaehyung, you can call me Jae," he continues and Younghyun takes his small hand in his own,

"I'm Younghyun," and they smile at each other and talk about what piece they'd be playing and what place they're aiming for.

"I just can't wait to get on that big stage," Younghyun says with stars in his eyes,

"Me too! I'm gonna wave at my parents," Jae replies before the event coordinator asks the participants to line up and get ready for their performance. 

"Make sure you watch my performance, okay?" Jae says as they have to line up in order thus separating them.

"Watch mine too!" Younghyun replies, excited because he's made a friend that seems to love music as much as him. Younghyun had friends in school, but since he was always practicing and focused on the guitar, they didn't really invite him out to the park or anything.

"Will do! Good luck, Younghyun-ie!" and they share a smile before falling in line.

Younghyun does watch Jae's performance from the sideline curtains, and he's completely mesmerized. Jae plays so effortlessly, so full of life and fun, as if the guitar is simply an extended part of him. He smiles the whole time, despite it being a classical piece whose time is usually so rigid and uniform, Jae's style feels so free. Younghyun watches with mouth agape and just stares in silence, even after Jae's performance ends and the crowd is cheering as he gives a small bow and a,

"Hi Mama! Hi Papa!" accompanied by a huge wave and wide smile. Younghyun claps slowly because he's found someone he wants to make music with. 

Jaehyung watches Younghyun's performance, much like Younghyun did his, in silence and his jaw slacked in amazement. The boy's narrow eyes are focused and piercing, yet soft and serene at the same time. He follows the memorized score exactly and his small smile is almost proud, but for the most part, just simply content. His plucking is precise and Jae can't take his eyes off Younghyun's fingers that are dancing on the fret board, manipulating the sounds at will. At the end, Younghyun lets out a small, accidental,

"I did it!" which is picked up by the mic and he blushes in embarrassment as he gives a bow and small wave to his parents before walking off stage. 

When the boys meet backstage, they immediately smile and simultaneously say,

"You were crazy!"

"That was insane!" 

"Mine was crazy?" Jae says and scoffs, 

"You're so amazing, you're definitely first place!"

Younghyun shakes his head,

"You're definitely winning, that trill in the beginning was so beautiful," and they don't stop complimenting each other, commenting on little accents or grace notes they caught during each other's performance. They stand beside each other in line when the places are announced, and Jaehyung wins first place while Younghyun gets second, Younghyun doesn't care that that's the first time he didn't get first place because he's found someone who gets him. He smiles brightly as Jaehyung accepts the medal with a surprised expression.

When the Kangs arrive home, Younghyun is about to tell his parents about the new friend he made when they bring up his name before Younghyun does,

"Park Jaehyung," his mom says as they're eating dinner and Younghyun instantly smiles,

"Wasn't he great?-"

"Younghyun, you didn't get first place today. After dinner, practice so that you can beat Jaehyung next time." 

Younghyun, defeated, just says,

"Yes, Mom." before eating the rest of his dinner in silence. The lack of praise for his performance and the tense atmosphere made Younghyun want to leave the dinner table, but he knows better. So he finishes eating and goes to his room to practice, not with the goal of defeating Jaehyung, but so that when he meets him next, they can share music again.

"Jaehyung, congratulations on winning today," his dad says as they're eating and Jae gives a smile before saying,

"Thank you... Did you see that other kid, Kang Younghyun?"

"Oh yes, your dad and I heard talk from the judges... He was only 1 or 2 points behind you,"

"Okay, but did you hear his-"

"He's good, Jaehyung-ah, but you have to stay better. He's a rival, someone you should be cautious about. Keep in mind this close call as you practice,"

Jaehyung just nods in silence, suppressing his urge to freak out over Younghyun's precision and accuracy.

 

That was the beginning of an unwanted rivalry.

 

Even as the years went by, Jaehyung and Younghyun were interchangeably first place with each competition, their parents never seeming satisfied. The crowds grew to learn their names as the duo whose talents would be too immense together, so they must remain as rivals. They matured well, Jaehyung growing tall and keeping his blonde hair that matched well with his fair skin. Even his circle glasses remained the same, just like his playing style that still liberated Younghyun. Younghyun grew broad, a strong figure with sharp facial features and eyes that still look so determined while playing, his gaze never failing to captivate Jaehyung. Even at 20 and 21 - over a decade of knowing each other - they preserve that feeling of young love, secretive and thrilling - albeit not by choice.

They're sitting across from each other in their suits that everyone's come to associate with them - Jae in maroon, Younghyun in clean black.

"Are your parents here?" Jae asks, and Younghyun nods,

"The only time they don't come to competitions is when you're not participating," he says with light laughter, looking at their hands that have grown callused from years of practice, yet are still so soft in each other's grip.

"They loathe us standing on the same stage, I wonder how they'd feel if we told them," Jaehyung says.

They're both aware of their parents' unreasonable dislike for the other family, it was sad. Both parents used to be so supportive of their son that was pursuing such a beautiful art, but greed turned their comforting support into haste and irrational pushing. 

"We'll tell them eventually," Younghyun replies, playing with the ring on Jae's finger that he knows he'll take off before performing, and adds,

"I'm tired of hiding it,"

"Me too," Jae says with a sad smile,

"For the past 3 years, I've cycled through all possible excuses as to why I can't just practice in my room and have to go to the academy," 

Younghyun laughs and replies,

"I have like 500 packs of extra strings because of each time I had to go to the 'music store'" and they laugh.

Sure they laugh about these things, but both of them know that they just want to be happy in public, and it hurts to hide behind the excuses of being a musician. Younghyun looks into Jae's eyes that always looked at him with such wonder and fondness,

"I hope you know you're the reason I still do music," Younghyun says and Jaehyung smiles,

"I know. You tell me everytime you play." he exhales and continues,

"You're my muse, too."

"I know," and Younghyun brings Jae's hand up to kiss it,

"Thank you, Jae," 

"Lame," Jae replies but Younghyun knows they know each other's heart.

Jaehyung leans in closer for a quick kiss before they hear staff calling for participants. Over the years, their performance order became consecutive, usually the final two of the competition. It would switch as to who performed last, but neither of them cared because either way it meant they could stan beside each other in line. Not that they could openly talk, they had to maintain the facade of enemies, but they've learned to find comfort in the silence they shared.

 _This silence belongs to us_ , they would always say. For 2 boys who loved to make music, it was sad that their true muses were only revealed during times of silence. 

"Good luck," they would whisper to each other before going on stage, and would always watch the other's performance. 

They never acknowledged or complimented each other in person, that always had to wait until after the competition, until after the placing was announced and one of them had to listen to yet another disappointed lecture from their parents. They often texted and talked on the phone, both of them grateful their parents decided to soundproof their rooms because of their practicing. 

"Congrats on your win today, Bri Bri," 

Younghyun laughed at the nickname, Jae still uses it even though it's been years since Younghyun returned from a music program in Canada, thus getting his English name. He has a sad smile at the thought of that program in Canada.

"Still with that name?" 

"Honestly, it's a good cover up, my parents don't know you trained like crazy for that one summer,"

"That was Hell," Younghyun says, recalling the struggle of the language barrier which he quickly had to overcome if he wished to get any better.

"It worked though, you've been on a winning streak," Jae comments, laughing because they both don't care about the wins or the loses.

"What- That program was 2 years ago!"

"Delayed results are still results, don't break your streak!" 

"You're ridiculous," Younghyun replies with an amused chuckle and they settle into comfortable silence. It's a couple of minutes of just hearing each other's barely audible breathing that Younghyun says,

"Jae, don't you think we're getting too old for this?"

"For using codenames and Sungjin and Wonpil to secretly meet?" 

Younghyun lets out a bark of a laugh,

"Yeah... Hiding behind our friends, not acknowledging each other's existence at competitions, having to sneak around to not get caught or else the music community will freak," he lists just a few things they do because of their rivalry. Jae's line is quiet before he agrees,

"Yeah, we are."

"It's sad," Younghyun says with a dejected laugh,

"We always say this, that we're tired of it, that we want to change things, but we never do..."

"Because it's too scary. If we even say we're friends, our parents would freak."

"But we're adults, now! Why do they care?"

"Hey, don't raise your voice, I'm all on your side," Jae jokingly warns,

"Imagine the explaining we'd have to do,"

"Would they even listen?" Younghyun scoffs,

"Oh yeah, hey, I fell in love with your son while trying to win - not the competition but his heart," Jae jokes about how he would tell Younghyun's parents,

"And that, my wonderful boyfriend, is how we get disowned and have to live on the streets,"

"We could easily busk with our guitars, people would freak and we'd earn enough to buy our own place,"

"Why do you sound like you've thought of this before?"

"Of course I have! Gotta plan for the possibility of our parents finding out and us having to elope," Younghyun laughs, even harder when Jae continues,

"We'd have to disappear and assume new identities, you could just be Brian, I'll be Jay, with a y,"

"Perfect, with your disguise no one will know it's us," and they laugh. 

The way they fell for each other was gradual and inevitable, really. The idea of having a rival whose skills and passion challenge yours is exciting, but when they understand you and your love, that is a completely new feeling all together. It's like they finish your musical phrases, they become that grace note you didn't know you needed, they become a plucking style that adds so much life to the music you already love. That's what Jaehyung and Younghyun became for each other. It was when they were around 17 and 18 that they started to realize that what they felt to each other wasn't just admiration for a rival. As teens, the competitions were more frequent so that allowed them to see each other often. 

It was after a competition where Jaehyung won that they secretly exchanged numbers, and at first it was for musical purposes. Awkward text conversations that didn't exceed the boring, what song was that that you played? What arrangement did you use? Where do you get your strings?

But slowly, it became what's your biggest aspiration? Why do you love music? What do you fear the most?

Soon enough, to Younghyun, Jaehyung became synonymous with music and, by extension, love. 

Same with Jaehyung - Younghyun became every time signature, every key modulation, every aspect of music that Jaehyung loves. 

Younghyun is the one that confesses, not with words however. It was when they were at the beach, their guitars in their cases beside them after an evening of playing by the waves - the acoustics mingling with the soft crash of water. They lied to their parents and said they'd practice music, Younghyun at Sungjin's and Jaehyung at Wonpil's. After a liberating day near the sea, the watching of a sun set accompanied by a soft guitar duet, Younghyun pulls Jaehyung closer, the kiss affirming everything they've been vague about. Jaehyung accepts almost immediately, his hand lightly gripping Younghyun's collar as they kiss slow. 

"I really like you," Younghyun said with a shy smile when they pulled apart, his forehead on Jaehyung's and his eyes on the latter's lips that are slightly glossy.

"I like you too, a lot." he replied, as if they needed to say anything.

"Will you be my boyfriend? In secret, for now, our parents would kill us," and they laughed, 

"Yes, now just kiss me," and Younghyun didn't hesitate to connect their lips again, the roaring waves softening to a growl as they kissed.

"This sucks ass," from Jae's line breaks the silence,

"I just wanna hold hands with you and play music with you."

"Same here, love, same here." and Jaehyung groans into the phone, an exhausted and defeated sigh. 

"We can't even partner in class because our all profs think we hate each other," he complains.

They both attend the top music program offered, neither of them choosing to move and study abroad and Jaehyung choosing to register a year later for obvious reasons. 

"Music isn't fun if it's not with you," Younghyun says, staring up at his ceiling. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love playing solo and on stage, that feeling is incredible... But I know nothing could top being able to pass off melodies to you, and perform together - even if it's a crowd of 1. I just want someone to hear how great we are together," 

Jaehyung has a sad smile, they've been struggling with this for a while and both parties just hope it won't prove too much for their relationship to handle. So, he jokes,

"I mean, Wonpil and Sungjin think we sound amazing,"

"They don't count," he replies with a laugh. 

"Play something for me?" Jaehyung asks, repositioning himself in his bed, hugging the cute little stuffed chicken Younghyun got him. Younghyun gets up and reaches for his acoustic,

"Any requests?"

"Sing and play,"

Younghyun scoffs, as if sincerely offended and he complains,

"You want a classical guitarist to sing? What do you think I am? A musician?" and Jae laughs as he hears Younghyun tuning. Younghyun sings a song they've come to love, Jae joining in with upper harmony just a verse later. Everytime they play music together, that feeling only grows - the one of wanting to showcase just what they can do together.

"Should we just do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make music, perform together." Jae smiles at the thought, replying,

"So do what I love with the one a love? Sounds too good to be true... probably because it is." 

"We can just wear masks and use different guitars, I doubt people would notice,"

"Younghyun, I don't think it'd be that easy,"

"It could be if we just go," Jaehyung sits up in his bed,

"Why do you suddenly wanna go so bad? It's been a while since we've talked about this,"

"Don't you wanna go and show people _our_ music?"

"You're not telling me something." Jaehyung says, and Younghyun pauses,

"What do you mean? We've always asked that question... and we've always joked about busking,"

"Exactly, joked. But you sound too determined for it to be a joke. Don't get me wrong, Younghyun, I wanna go too. I wanna busk with you so bad, but I can tell when you're holding something back." 

The line goes quiet before Younghyun admits defeat,

"I heard my parents talking about moving to Canada... The program I participated in notified them of another program that would benefit my career and expand my connections in the industry." 

and it's Jae's turn to go quiet. 

"If you get the opportunity, then go." 

"What, no!" Younghyun says,

"Younghyun, it'll help you move up and it'll help your skils-" 

"No no, we're not talking about this."  he cuts off,

"Don't tell me to go because I said the same thing when you got that offer in America and we're both still here."

"That was different, we were younger then. We're older now and-"

"Exactly, we're older now. So please... In case I have no choice but to go, for once let's make music together." 

Jaehyung gives in,

"Fine... but if we're going to do this, it's not gonna be in masks." 

 

 

The weeks until the next competition are filled with preparation, and no words of confirmation on Younghyun's possible move. Until the morning of the competition, on the way to the venue when his mom breaks the usual silence,

"Younghyun-ah," and he opens his eyes.

"Remember that program in Canada you participated in a while ago?" and he nods, maintaining eye contact with his mom through the mirror.

"There's another, a better, program that they're recommending you for... and your dad and I were thinking that we could move, because it's not just a summer program this time." 

Younghyun just remains silent,

"It's not set in stone yet, but there's a good chance we will... This may be your last competition here for a while, so make sure you win this one, okay?" and he nods before closing his eyes again, thinking about Jaehyung. 

This competition is particularly tense, 

"Are you ready?" Jaehyung asks in whisper with a smile before they have to line up. 

They're used to this process already, but today is special. 

"I've been ready for 3 years," he replies before going into their usual silence as they wait for their name to be called.

Their performances are splendid, as always, and their parents are in the audience waiting for the rankings when the emcee appears on stage,

"Before we proceed with the announcement of rankings and awards, I would like to invite 2 of the participants back for a special performance."

They're holding hands back stage, and they give each other a quick kiss and squeeze of their hands as they hear,

"Please welcome back to the stage to perform a self composed guitar duet, Kang Younghyun and Park Jaehyung," and the crowd freezes. They don't clap, they just watch in silent shock as the two go back on stage.

It's so quiet that Younghyun can hear his heart racing, and Jaehyung can swear he hears the individual gasps and whispers. They sit in front of the each other, nervous smiles on their faces as they refuse to look at the crowd.

_This is for us._

Just like their countless times backstage, holding hands alone, it's quiet.

_This silence belongs to us._

They look at each other's eyes, and each take a deep breath, positioning themselves. Younghyun mouths,

I love you, and Jae smiles wide, mirroring,

I love you too. 

And with that, Younghyun plucks the first note and thus begins their first duet that's not done in shame or in hiding. It's not done with masks on or with different guitars to hide their identity. It's done in the iconic suits that people have grown to see as rival colours, it's done with their guitars that have been through as much as they have together.

And it is beautiful. It's intense yet gentle as they look at each other while playing, Younghyun's eyes aren't piercing but fond. Jaehyung's smile is different this time as he watches Younghyun play a certain measure he loved while preparing for this performance. Younghyun scrunches his nose in happiness when Jaehyung plays the bridge of the song - their song. There's a moment of silence and they both exhale and with a smile, play in unison for the final part of the song. When they finish off with a major arpeggio, the last note in harmony as they just look at each other. Their individual performances always left the crowd roaring and whistling but this time, it's so quiet that they wonder if it even happened. 

"We did it," Younghyun whispers and Jaehyung nods proudly with a smile, and he doesn't know why he's tearing up, but he is as he says,

"We did it." 

With that, the crowd erupts in cheers, rising in their seats as Jaehyung and Younghyun rise from their own and walk to the front of the stage. They hold hands, and look at each other, Younghyun's eyes focused on Jaehyung's lips and he figures,

_Go big or go home, right?_

And pulls Jaehyung in by his nape and kisses him sweetly as the cheers get louder. They bow before practically running off stage where they're greeted with praise from their fellow competitors. They accept with smiles and red cheeks, and wait for the ranking together, hand in hand. 

This time, neither of them get first place but they don't care. Reason was the judges felt like the final surprise performance compromised the crowd votes, so they unfortunately had to exclude the pair in ranking. They knew about this beforehand, when they approached the event organizer for this special stage, and it was so worth it. Younghyun recalls his mother's words from the car ride there as he sees her in the crowd, he gives her a determined expression.

_I did win today._

And he looks to his left where Jae's standing, resolved and serious because he, too, finds his parents in the crowd. The looks they both receive are slightly terrifying, but it doesn't ruin the happiness and satisfaction after that stage. Younghyun finds Jaehyung's hand, and naturally intertwines their fingers as they watch a young man receive the first place prize. They return backstage and slowly collect their things, taking their time becaue they're in no hurry to rid of their time together.

"We did it," Jaehyung repeats before they have to leave and face their parents.

"And we were amazing," Younghyun says before pulling him in for a kiss, Younghyun's hand holding Jae's chin as his thumb traces his jawline. The kiss is almost desperate because they don't know what comes next. Jae wraps his arms around the other's neck, and they lean on each other's foreheads when they pull away.

"You know I love you, right?" Younghyun asks, as he places small kisses on his jawline,

"Of course," he replies

"You know you're my muse, right?" as he moves to Jae's neck, making him laugh,

"Of course." 

"Good, that's all I need. You to believe and trust me," Younghyun says as he takes Jae's face in his hands and places a loving kiss on his forehead, making Jae go crosseyed trying to look. 

"I love you," Jaehyung says and places a kiss on Younghyun's nose that he habitually scrunches in happiness.

"Shall we face our devils?" Younghyun prompts, extending his hand,

"Isn't the expression demons?" he asks, picking up his guitar case and grabbing Younghyun's hand,

"Our parents exceed that evil and maliciousness. They're the embodiment of evil himself,"

"Okay, kind of harsh,"

"They might take me away to Canada, _that's_ harsh," Younghyun replies and they walk to the lobby of the venue.

"Kang Younghyun,"

"Park Jaehyung,"

They don't let go of each other as their parents approach them. Even as young adults, the use of their full name is an unsettling indicator of what's to come, but they've had enough of being scared. It's quiet and tense, and even other contestants and their parents are watching, whispering. Younghyun and Jae don't know what to expect, but it's definitely not,

"That was a beautiful performance." that comes from Jae's dad, although his face isn't beaming with happiness, the sincerity in his voice and small apologetic smile is enough. 

Younghyun and Jaehyung go wide eyed and look at each other, questioning if both of them heard correctly,

"It was." Younghyun's mom agrees, only strengthening their disbelief, 

"Thank you." Younghyun replies to both of them, resolve in his face and tone as he gives Jae's hand a slight squeeze,

"I think we have a lot to discuss, so shall we go?" Jae's mom prompts, a certain strain on her voice that reminds the couple that everything's not just suddenly okay. Jae gives a nod before saying goodbye to Younghyun with a kiss on his cheek,

"I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Younghyun says as they're walking opposite ways to opposite exits to the parking lot,

"Yeah," he adds with a comforting smile and their eyes linger on each other for a little longer.

Love you," Younghyun mouths and Jae does the same back before they turn around and walk to their cars.

The car ride is quiet, and not the kind that he shares with Jae, the kind that Younghyun loves. This one is suffocating, but Younghyun knows what would be worse, what his parents will have to say or that they won't say anything at all - like that grand act of defiance and bold proclamation of their love will go ignored. 

"Do you love him?" his mom asks, and Younghyun looks up in surprise, looking at his mom's eyes in the mirror. He slowly nods,

"Yeah, I love him." he answers,

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Officially dating or secretly talking?"

"Both,"

"We started talking about 5? 6? years ago, started dating officially 3 years ago,"

"I see."

"That was a beautiful song you both performed." 

Younghyun stopped hearing compliments a while ago, he never expected anything after competitions or performances anymore. 

"Thank you," he says, sincerely and there's a small smile on his mom's face.

They don't talk for the rest of the ride home, even enter the house in silence as Younghyun goes up to his room to change out of his suit and text Jae who doesn't respond, so he assumes him and his parents are still talking.

"Younghyun! Come down here please!" he hears from downstairs and he slips out of bed with a groan, and leaves his phone in his room because he knows the talk starts now. He goes down the stairs and into the living room where his parents are already sitting,

"Can we talk?" his mom asks and he silently nods, sitting down in front of them on the couch. 

In their living room is Younghyun's old guitars, and he has a fond smile as he looks at them, reminiscing about a time where it wasn't solely about the prize money and winning every competition. He sees the various plaques, medals and trophies he's accumulated over the years, the photos him with a certificate or award. He realizes that in those photos, as he got older and bigger, his smile seemed to fade.

"Firstly, your dad and I would like to sincerely say we're sorry." 

Younghyun's attention goes to his parents, 

"We're sorry we've neglected you and your happiness for so long." they elaborate and Younghyun feels the tears coming,

"We got too obsessed with the money and the titles and essentially imprisoned you inside something you used to call your escape, and as parents we should've recognized that, but when I lost my job, the money you were bringing in was so helpful," his mom says and Younghyun hates the fact that even though he's angry it converts to tears,

"Do you know how long it's been since you've said anything positive about any of my performances?" he asks, catching them off guard,

"Uh,"

"Me either," he replies with a sad laugh,

"I used to love music so much, so purely," he explains,

"But when the people who are supposed to be my biggest supporters don't even acknowledge how hard I practiced, how hard it was to go up on stage and compete... Do you know how many times I just wanted to hear 'You've worked hard, Younghyun-ah', or a 'Good job, Younghyun-ah'?" his mom starts tearing up, and Younghyun wants to snap and tell her she doesn't deserve to.

"I was in the darkest and deepest slump and all you guys said was 'beat Jaehyung'." he leans back on the couch, looking away from his parents as the tears are pooling, looking at the other photos and remembering the day he met Jae.

"Jaehyung is the person you have to thank for me still doing music. If I didn't have him... you guys honestly might not have me," he admits with a sad scoff,

"We're so sorry,"

"Yeah I am too," Younghyun says, confusing them,

"We're going to Canada aren't we?" and they look at each other, his dad being the one to explain after a bunch of "uh"s,

"We got an email during the competition, and there's a spot in the program reserved for you."

"And you just accepted it. When're we leaving?"

"No," his mom corrects,

"We didn't." she places a package in front of Younghyun,

"That decision is yours." he looks at the program packages addressed to him, containing the details of the personal instructors, the location and opportunities available if he chooses to join. 

He looks at them in surprise,

"We're truly sorry, Younghyun-ah. We're sorry it took us too long to realize, and from now on we'll support you sincerely and prioritize your happiness. We hope you and Jaehyung last a long time." his dad says, his mom nodding along supportively,

"Our son, Kang Younghyun," she says, and with teary eyes says,

"You've done so well until now. Thank you." and he breaks down, emotions rushing out in tears that have been held in too long. His parents get up from their chairs and just hug him, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"We're so proud of you," his dad whispers as he holds back the tears.

Once things calm down, they talk things out. Younghyun shyly talking about Jaehyung and their relationship, and things are slightly awkward because him and his parents haven't talked casually in a while. But it's nice to be able to - to talk about Jae so openly and proudly. The conversation ends with a reminder that Younghyun has a decision to make within 2 weeks. 

He goes back up to his room and notices a few missed calls from Jae, and he panics, immediately calling back.

"Hey," he says, concerned,

"Hi," Jae replies, 

"How'd things go on your side?"

"Surprisingly well...You?"

"Yeah, same... Except for the Canada thing. I'm confirmed a spot, but surprisingly it's up to me if I wanna go or not," 

"Yeah, I have something to talk to you about too..." 

Younghyun settles at his desk, music scores on and around it,

"So, remember that offer I got a few years back?"

"The one in LA,"

"Yeah, that one... They're offering me a spot in an ever better program,"

"Oh, that's great," Younghyun says with a smile even though Jae can't see him,

"It's also up to me if I wanna go, but... it's so far, like is it really worth it? I can just grow here, I've already established listeners here," Younghyun listens because he's thinking the same thing.

"The choice is ours for once," Younghyun comments, and Jae laughs,

"I just don't wanna leave you after we've finally gone public," 

"You wouldn't be leaving me, you know that, Jae." and Jae mumbles something like "I know, but still,

"Back when we met, we were little kids who dreamed of sharing our music with the world..." he reminisces, and Jae smiles,

"And now, we have a chance to make it a reality." and it gets quiet, a silence they're not used to but is still theirs.

"So, what should we do?" 

 

 

Within the next 2 weeks, Younghyun and Jaehyung go busking for the first time. Neither of their parents can stop them, so they go. Each of them tweet out they'll be performing at small plaza, the open space for performing surrounded by coffee shops and little boutiques and stores. Even though they were aware they had followers, they did not expect the turn out as they look around with mouths hanging open in surprise and amazement. They brought their own pickups and amps, and they're setting up as people start crowding. 

"There's so many people," Jae whispers as they're tuning up and Younghyun smiles,

"I know, this is so exciting,"

"There's a lot of cameras, I'm not used to this, do I look okay?" and the latter laughs,

"You always look great," Younghyun assures and places a habitual kiss on Jae's forehead receiving a collective scream from the crowd.

"Oops, should I have done that?" he says and Jae laughs,

"Yes. It's about time people see how cute we are," and they finish setting up and decide to introduce themselves.

"Uh, hi guys!" Younghyun yells as loud as he can, standing up on his chair and extending his hand to help Jae get on his own, hoping his voice can reach the furthest listeners,

"Thank you for coming to Jae and I's first busking session! I hope you guys enjoy our music!" 

"Like Younghyun said, thank you for coming out! I know it may be weird to see us together, and playing together, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!" Jae yells, cupping his hands around his mouth to act as a megaphone.

Upon receiving a round of applause and cheers, they smile and hop off, and sit down. It's relatively quiet as they're testing out audio levels when they hear from the crowd,

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes!" Younghyun yells back with a proud smile,

"Unfair!" she screams with a laugh, and the crowd laughs in response,

"You both are so good looking and talented and now you're a couple! Unfair!" she elaborates and Jaehyung and Younghyun laugh, and settle into a content smile, thankful for the support. 

After making sure everything was okay, they begin. They start off with their song, and go through a few songs together and solo, and the crowd loves it. Compared to when they're serious, in suits, on stage in a dimly lit theatre, being close to them on the streets gives off a different feeling. It almost sounds softer, as they smile at each other freely in their casual clothes and sunlight reflects off their guitars. 

Their first busking experience is a success, and some people even talk to them about how they've been fans for a while and ask for pictures. The most surprising part, however, was when they were cleaning up their equipment and their parents started helping them,

"Oh!" Younghyun says, shocked as he was go to lift the amp but it rises itself and looks up to see his dad,

"You looked like you had fun," 

"You even have fans," Jae's mom comments with a smile as she zips up Jae's guitar back,

"What're you guys doing here?" the couple asks their parents,

"For the first time in a long time, supporting you." Younghyun's mom answers truthfully and he gives her a small, thankful smile. 

They go busking multiple times after that in the same location, the cafe beside their spot often giving them treats after they perform. Articles were written about the two guitarists, and they would read them amused and judging the angles of photos. 

They also go for official public dates for the first time. It's exciting, to be able to hold Jae's hand as they walk down the streets without having to worry about who sees them, to eat out at restaurants at normal times without rushing to get home in case their parents notice they snuck out.

Their dates consist of movies, music store visits, amusement parks and arcades. They also consist of hand holding, kisses that vary in length but sometimes get too heated in the back of Younghyun's car. One particular night when Younghyun's parents are away, their day together ends in breathless moans, shudders of pleasure, scratches on backs and hickeys on necks that make both of them wear various sweaters and turtlenecks for the following days.

It was like a breath of fresh air, to do what they've been doing all this time in secret, but shamelessly and proudly. They used to think they were okay with keeping the relationship secret, but now they hate the idea.

They also hate the fact that both of their flights are today. 

They're holding hands in the waiting area, Jae leaning his head on Younghyun's shoulder as he draws patterns on the back of Younghyun's hands.

"We can do this," Jae assures and Younghyun kisses the top of Jae's head,

"We can and we will." 

 

3 days before, Younghyun approached his parents about the offer in Canada and Jaehyung talked to his parents about going to L.A.

 

One night, in Younghyun's room as Jae leaned his head on his bare chest, it vibrated low as Younghyun spoke,

"Should we go to those programs?" 

"I think we both know the answer we don't want to accept." Jae said, 

"I know... but I'm just gonna miss you." he said as he tilts Jae's chin and places a loving kiss as he switches their positions, Jae laying on the bed as Younghyun hovers over,

"I'm gonna miss being near you," he said against Jae's jaw,

"being able to touch you," against his neck,

"and feel you." and Jae smiled as his lips go down his stomach and on his hips,

"It won't be a goodbye," Jae replied as he grabs Younghyun's face before he starts a second round, and kisses his nose,

"It'll be a see you soon, and until that day, a lot of phonecalls and video chats and messaging. You won't lose me." he assured, and kissed his boyfriend long and slow. 

"And when we meet again, which won't be too far in the future, we'll have become better musicians so we can share our music," comes out as a whisper on Younghyun's lips,

"Okay." Younghyun says with trust and confidence.

"But until then, let's enjoy our time together, shall we?" he prompts and Jae just laughs as Younghyun kisses his neck again, and doesn't stop him but just closes his eyes in bliss when Younghyun grips his slim thighs while kissing the concaves of his hips.

 

"I'm going." is what Younghyun said when he placed the package on the kitchen table and his parents looked at him in shock,

"Are you sure?" they ask him multiple times and he recalls the day he met Jae, in all their innocence and purity of love for music, and he responds,

"Yes. I'll go become a better musician so I can meet Jae on stage in the future," and his parents begin making the arrangements and packing. A family friend would be occupying their house while they were across the world, so they didn't have to worry about selling anything.

The next day after telling their parents, they go on their own little trip to Jeju that consists of a lot of eating, fun and love. A good way to say see you soon to Korea, they agree. 

 

"I love you," Younghyun says, loud enough for only Jae to hear amidst the busy airport.

"I love you too," he replies without missing a beat.

"Thank you for the music you taught me," Younghyun says and Jae tears up,

"Don't, Younghyun, you'll make me cry," and he looks up to see his boyfriend's eyes already lined with tears. 

"I know this isn't goodbye, but I just hope you know you're the reason I have this opportunity in the first place." and Jae smiles fondly as he replies,

"You know, I didn't mind performing solo, it was cool... but you made me understand that in music, just like in any language, it's no fun to have a conversation with just yourself. So thank you for the music we shared," and he kisses Younghyun's nose,

"We'll work hard, and I'll meet you on stage, yeah?" his boyfriend says as a tear falls from Jae's eyes and he sniffles, placing a comforting kiss on his forehead.

"Mhm," Jae says,

"And we'll make music like we wanted." and Younghyun nods before pulling Jae's head in the crook of his neck and holding him close. They said they wouldn't cry because they knew it wouldn't be a farewell, but it's hard to let go of someone after just being able to hold on to them in public.

Then an announcement rings through the airport and it's time to part ways to their different gates. 

They're standing face to face, hands intertwined as they just stare at each other. Younghyun lets out a deep exhale and gives Jae a nod,

"This silence belongs to us," he says because to them, there's no one else around but each other.

"It's for us," Jae completes and gives Younghyun a kiss, tearing up with a smile when they pull away. And they turn away from each other, heads held high because they know it won't be long till they meet their muses again.

 

The programs are difficult, both of them admit and complain over video calls and phonecalls. At first, they call almost daily, thankful they're in the same time zone, and it takes a while before the buzz around each of them settles down. Jaehyung would often hear about another Korean guitarist up north in Canada, and he would smile saying he knew. People would show Younghyun videos of this guitarist who was currently based in L.A and he smiled as he watched Jae play a song he heard a couple of nights ago on the phone. But soon enough, they get busy with performances and practices and they only talk for a couple of minutes maybe every other night. It's hard, they both wish their programs weren't so time consuming, but they can't do much about it. 

They continue like this for a year, days passing by but at some point they stopped feeling separate as night spilled into day in the practice rooms, and the repetition of a certain technique or measure. They miss each other, of course, but they've learned to handle it over the course of the year. Each of them becoming focused on doing their best in their program, and messaging and calling with updates on new songs, new things they learn. 

It's different, but it's just the distance they tell themselves. They stopped calling daily months ago, and it was kind of sad to celebrate each other's birthdays on video call but it was the best they could do. They thought they'd have more free time while in their programs, but that wasn't the case so there were no visits to each other's campuses, no trips back home or to meet in the middle. They did ship a few packages to each other, Younghyun would send Jae comics and CDs he mentioned, and hand written letters that Jae treasured. Jae would send Younghyun a bunch of snacks that Younghyun would usually eat on call and give an unasked review, and letters. They weren't that far from each other, neighbouring countries, but it was like one stayed in Korea while the other left for the program. The distance proved difficult with all the miscommunications and disputes but they worked things out, talking things out no matter how long it took even if they had a 7AM class the next day. That day at the airport they said they could do this, they could overcome a couple of kilometres apart, so they tried. 

When Jaehyung finally gets a break, he tells Younghyun he'll be in Korea for a bit, his flight being in 4 days and Younghyun says he'll go back home a week after Jae as he still has evaluations to do.

"I can't wait to see you," Jaehyung says, looking at the little Younghyun on his phone screen,

"And I, you, my love," he says with an adoring smile,

"Lame," he comments and Younghyun jokingly threatens to end their call.

 

 

When Jaehyung lands back in Korea, he's surprised that there're fans waiting for him and greeting him with presents. 

"Jaehyung-oppa, how was America?"

"Are you and Younghyun still together?"

"You've worked hard, Jaehyung-ah!" and he's flustered at the attention, so he just smiles for the cameras and making small bows of gratitude.

His parents pick him up and make sure he's eaten, having a home cooked meal for the first time in a while. 

"So, how's L.A?" 

"Good," he replies putting a spoonful of food in his mouth,

"Hard, but I'm learning a lot."

"Proud of you," his mom says and Jae smiles,

"How's Younghyun?" 

"He's good, just as busy as me," he replies,

"He'll be coming home soon, in a week." he informs with an excited smile, 

"Just one more week." he comforts himself, and his parents smile at their son. 

"Are you guys okay?" his dad asks,

"Yeah, we're good. We're doing the distance," Jae replies with a sad smile,

"We're halfway through our programs, so hopefully after we'll come back home and make music here," and they nod in support. 

They catch up on a lot over dinner, Jae telling stories about what goes on in the program, sharing funny incidents on stage or during practice. He also talks about Younghyun a lot, he hasn't gotten a chance to in a while, and he has the widest smile on his face as he does so. After dinner, Jae offers to wash the dishes but his parents don't let him so he just goes into the living room and sits down. His house hasn't changed, and his old achievements are still on display. 

"Oh!" Jae says upon realizing a picture that's framed on the wall. He takes it off and goes to his parents,

"You guys framed this?" 

"Mhm, isn't it cute?"

Jae looks at the photo, it's of him and Younghyun at the airport. Guitar cases on their backs and just joking around, he assumes, or maybe not talking at all because they're looking at each other with smiles.

"Yeah... It is." and he can't wait for the week to go by.

"You should walk around a bit, things have changed within the year you've been gone," his dad suggests,

"Maybe tomorrow,"

"The place you and Younghyun used to busk might be renovated," he tells him and Jae shoots up from the couch,

"What, really?!"

"Might. The space has been up for rent for a while," 

"I guess I need to walk off that big meal, anyway," Jae says and he's out the door, his parents smiling as they wash the dishes.

Things have changed, but not too much. He has his hands in the pockets of his thin maroon cardigan layered over a black pullover sweater as he looks at the buildings and he notics the cafe that used to give him and Younghyun treats. 

That's when he hears it.

The strings of a classical guitar in perfect tune, playing a song that sounds so familiar but Jae can't put his finger on it. Maybe it's because he hasn't heard it in a while, or because it doesn't sound the same as a solo performance, but it clicks when the performer comes into sight.

Younghyun is in black jeans, legs crossed as he plays his part of their song, and a black turtle neck that frames his still handsome face. Jaehyung's steps slow to a stop as he watches. 

He's definitely grown - Younghyun doesn't even look at the fret board, each placement of his fingers and each pluck is confident that it's right. He looks more relaxed while playing, looking effortless yet at the same time, as if he's pouring everything into playing. But just like when they met, Jae can't stop staring. He never realized how much he missed Younghyun's style and playing, never realized how long it has been since they played their song together. He meets Jae's eyes and immediately smiles.

"Like I thought, it doesn't sound the same without you," Younghyun yells above the sound of his playing as people move out of the way from him, and Jae smiles so wide,

"Care to join?" he yells and Jae sees that there's a seat beside Younghyun, empty with another classical guitar leaning against it - not Jae's but he recognizes it as one of his boyfriend's. He nods and jogs to the chair, sitting down and taking the guitar in his hands.

Jaehyung has grown too, immensely, Younghyun recognizes. His face is still adorable to Younghyun, but he's matured even more. His playing is so much more precise and confident, but his smile is still there. He's so much more expressive, not just in his movement but his dynamics and his attention to details they didn't mind a year ago. It's only then that Younghyun realizes how much he missed this song, how much he missed Jaehyung. He was playing guitar every day in Toronto, but of course it felt different being right beside his muse.

They smile at each other as they continue the song, maintaining tempo even thought both of them can't wait till it's over so they can just feel each other again.

The crowd gathers to, once again, watch these young talented guitarists play together. After the classic major arpeggio, they stare at each other for a while, Jae in disbelief because Younghyun said he would be home a week after Jae, and Younghyun out of happiness because his plan worked out. 

As the audience cheers, they get up from their seats, hastily putting their guitars down and kiss - slow and loving to make up for the days apart. Jae's arms are wrapped around Younghyun's neck as he pulls him in closer by the waist, his arm strong yet gentle. They kiss for as long as they want, before smiling into the kiss and pulling apart.

"God, I missed you," Younghyun says with a laugh and hugs Jae, burying his face into the crook of his neck and placing light kisses that no one can see but Jaehyung can feel.

"Missed you too," Jae says, wrapping his arms around him tight.

"What are you even doing here? You said you had evaluations,"

"I lied, I finished those early," he replies, a mischievous smile on his face,

"But how'd you know I'd even walk here?"

"Talked to your parents and figured you'd wanna see our spot one last time in case the next time we come back, it's not our spot anymore,"

"You? Talked to my parents?" he asks, surprised,

"It's been over a year, pretty sure everyone's over us at this point,"

"Not me," Jae sings and kisses Younghyun's nose that he scrunches in happiness,

"Good. Do you know how devastated I would've been if I planned this whole thing and you wanted to break up?" he asks and Jae laughs because he knows that'll never happen.

"Break up with you? My muse?" he shakes his head in disapproval,

"Never." and Younghyun smiles,

"I really missed you," he repeats,

"Those melodies sounded really pretty after a long time," Jae says, and Younghyun nods then smirks,

"But I haven't heard my favourite sound in so long," and Jaehyung looks confused,

"You know when you go into falsetto and your voice breaks into the pillow because-"

"Kang Younghyun, watch it. There's people here."

"Fine, I'll hold back till tonight,"

"Tonight?" 

"Hotel. There's no way we weren't spending our first night together after a full year," and Jae smiles,

"Guess I'll have to cancel my booked room for next week," 

"No way, did you really book one?"

"You think you're the only one who thought that way?" 

"Leave it booked then," he replies and Jae replies in a whisper in his ear,

"Gladly,"

"Park Jaehyung, there's people," Younghyun echoes and then they laugh at each other before turning to the audience.

"Thank you for listening!" Jae yells, and the crowd cheers, asking for more. They look at each other and shrug, why not and they return to their seats to perform a few more songs. It's unplanned yet seemed so organized and professional, there's a lot of improvising that neither of them struggle with thanks to the program. Fans who have been watching the two talented musicians smile at the fact that they're actually wearing their suit colours, but rather than against each other, they mesh well and look beautiful together now. After a few songs, they say thank you to the crowd, hold hands as they bow. When they come back up they look around at the people who enjoy they're music, and smile because they're getting closer to their dream stage. It may be far in the future, but they'll take this busking session with gratitude, hands linked proudly and they look at each other as the cheers with shouts of support continue, clapping mingling with woo's in reaction to their music.

_This sound belongs to us._

Younghyun brings Jae in by the nape, like that time on stage over a year ago,

_It's for us._

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather personal, a lot of things said have sentimental meaning to me. Not gonna lie, kind of hurt writing this but I'm satisfied. I hope you guys enjoyed that oneshot, please comment any thoughts I'd love to know!   
> Thank you for reading. <3 - Zen


End file.
